Many people who enjoy playing golf have trouble reading small print, such as that found on golf score cards. This problem is particularly bothersome for persons who must wear corrective lenses for viewing objects and/or printed material at close distances. Many persons that require corrective lenses for reading prefer not to wear glasses while golfing, either because the glasses interfere with properly sighting a ball, or because wearing glasses inhibits their ability to swing. Moreover, many persons that require corrective lenses for reading do not need glasses for distance viewing. Typically, such golfers will have to put on glasses in order to read and/or mark their score card, and then must take their glasses off to swing a club, leading to an increased risk of losing their glasses.
A need therefore exists for a device that aids golfers in viewing and/or marking their score cards.